


See Me As I Am

by LeKeeton95



Series: Sharp Tongues & Polaroids [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, post-Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKeeton95/pseuds/LeKeeton95
Summary: Kate noticed first.Of course she would, being Max's best friend.Soon enough though everyone noticed.





	See Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Not my first fic, I did write a bit for Wynonna Earp but decided I'd like to write something for this fandom, which I've come to love dearly (I totally haven't replayed the game more times than I can count).
> 
> But anyway, this is a cliche song-fic based around the song See Me As I Am by Koethe, please listen if you can, it lends to the fic, also it's just beautiful piece of music.
> 
> Also, to warn, this was not beta'd, I don't have anyone to beta for me XD (I'd like to write more if someone wants to help, otherwise these fics will be fun, yihoo)
> 
> That being said though my friend did help read over it and gave her opinion so we'll see!
> 
> On with the show!

Kate noticed first.

 

Of course she would, being Max’s best friend.

 

It was almost two months since the incident.

 

Looking back now Kate could see the progress that Max had made since then - from a broken young girl who’d just witnessed her best friend’s murder in the girls bathroom to someone who could finally traverse school life almost without panic attacks and flashbacks brought on by the slightest sudden noise.

 

Kate shuddered at the memory of the first time she’d witnessed one, three weeks after the murder, not long after Max had returned from some time away in Seattle, caused simply because Ms. Grant accidently dropped her science book.

 

The mind worked in mysterious ways, not to mention it could be such a strong yet fragile organ. Kate would know, overcoming her own demons. The days following Chloe’s death, despite looking and seeming almost like the walking dead, Max had stuck close to Kate, making sure the girl herself was alright. Kate smiled at the memory. Despite everything, Max had attempted to remain strong for Kate. Even when Max was in Seattle for a break they remained in touch, calling almost every night. And meeting up for tea or a film as often as they could once she returned.

 

So of course Kate would notice first, when what everyone thought was the impossible happened.

 

She was returning from class, fumbling for her door key while juggling books. She'd texted Max earlier about studying for the latest science test together, but to her surprise had received no reply. She didn’t think much into it since Max was known to withdraw into herself sometimes.

 

Her way of coping.

 

She would always seek out Kate, or another friend, afterwards. So Kate wasn’t too worried.

 

What she did find in her neighbours doorway though, did shock her enough to stop halfway down the hallway and watch.

 

You see, her neighbour is Victoria Chase, former Queen Bee of Blackwell. And Victoria was currently stood just inside of her doorway talking to Max.

 

It wasn’t too much of a shock considering a few weeks after returning to Blackwell Max had openly expressed wanting to speak with Victoria to put differences aside, and despite everything Kate had agreed that it would do Max some good. Victoria herself had actually even approached Kate to apologise, head down and body language closed, and Kate being Kate, started on her own path to forgive her former bully.

 

The thing is, Victoria wasn’t exactly the Queen Bee anymore. It was her best friend, Nathan, that had murdered Chloe, and that had meant that Victoria herself had been somewhat shunned by her former friends.

 

But finding out you were Mr. Jefferson's next victim would shake anyone to their core. Kate would know.

 

She kept to herself mostly now. She studied, still remained close to Taylor, but otherwise wasn’t as out and confident as she formerly was, moving quickly between classes to avoid everyone. Not long after Nathan's and Jefferson's arrest, and Victoria's withdrawal, the Vortex Club had disbanded, Courtney attempted to take over as the new Queen Bee, but with no money to fund it, it simply fell apart.

 

Max had eventually approached Victoria, and as Kate had later learned when her friend had stopped by her room, the meeting had gone well. Both parties had apologised for previous bad blood, and Victoria had even opened up to Max about her regrets and desire to change.

 

Kate hadn’t heard anymore on the two together since, and that was almost a month ago.

 

But yet here they were.

 

Kate could see though that Victoria still wasn't quite ready to come forward, her body language was slightly pulled away and she seemed nervous and unsure in herself, almost like she was afraid to say or do the wrong thing.

 

Kate instantly felt for the girl, she was trying, slowly but surely, that was enough, and maybe Max was what she needed. Max's heart was pure like that.

 

The brunette then moved forward for a hug, before turning into her dorm room.

 

Kate blinked.

 

Victoria watched Max disappear, before noticing Kate down the hall.

 

She raised her hand in a shy hello.

 

Kate reciprocated, then Victoria gently closed her door.

 

Well, Kate wasn’t expecting that this morning. She shook her head, smiling to herself, before moving to unlock her own door.

 

*

 

The next to notice was Dana, since she’d become sort of a protective big sister to Max.

 

The two would often hang out in Dana’s room listening to music, or mostly Max introducing her to her favourite “hipster” tunes. It wasn’t really Dana’s type of music, but it made Max happy and it was Max’s escape. That made it important to her too.

 

Max had also started opening up to Dana a little, so she wanted to do her best to support her friend.

 

The day Dana noticed something brewing between the hipster and the former Queen Bee was the day she’d suggested to Max to join her at the school gym. Being a cheerleader meant she was required to keep in shape, mostly yoga and body workouts, but it also helped her relax.

 

Max had scrunched up her face at the idea of working out, but had reluctantly agreed due to Dana’s optimism on the plan to help Max unwind.

 

So here they were, stretching on the mats, or at least Dana was stretching while laughing at Max’s attempt to touch her toes, much to Max’s chagrin. That didn’t last long though, as Dana helped Max through certain tougher stretches. Soon the duo were laughing, causing Max to mostly fall on her ass. She’d just gone to get some bottled water from the vending machine, and no sooner had she turned around, she stopped - her blood beginning to boil.

 

Victoria.

 

Victoria was talking to Max.

 

Wait. Why was Victoria even in the gym?

 

She remained by the vending machine, despite wanting to march over and tear the former bully limb from limb. Mostly because she was curious as to why on earth Victoria, who had vanished from most people’s radar since the incident, had seeked out Max for a chat.

 

Victoria was dressed in running clothes, which was no surprise. Dana did see her coming back from morning runs most days while she was heading to the shower.

 

Max was still sprawled across the floor on her back from her last failed attempt at balancing in a stretch, causing Victoria to stand over her. But her stance wasn’t threatening, in fact it was… Unsure? Subdued?

 

Dana relaxed watching the two converse slowly. Max was smiling, Victoria even giggled, raising her hand to try and hide it. Dana looked around her in the hopes that someone else was in the gym, that someone else must be seeing this, but the gym was empty. Was she going mad?

 

Her anger gave way to curiosity as Max's face brightened at Victoria's little show of weakness. Whatever she said next cause Victoria to stop for a minute, surprise crossing her features. Soon enough though she was smiling again, an affectionate glint in her eyes. She moved to stand over Max, reaching down to pull her to her feet, before slowly smoothing a stray strand of hair from Max's face.

 

Dana had seen enough and made her way back to the duo. Max saw her first and smiled, reaching out and making a grabbing motion for the water. Dana smiled warmly at that and couldn't even manage a cold look for Victoria, who smiled bashfully at the two before making her leave with a gentle hand to Max's shoulder.

 

Dana looked to Max for an explanation, but Max busied herself with the water bottle, providing no answer.

 

*

 

Brooke was third.

 

It was only about time before rumors started to spread, but Brooke tended to pay no mind.

 

She'd heard Dana and Kate speaking about how they'd both found Max and Victoria together. Brooke had been talking to Alyssa at the time, walking back from flying her beloved drone.

 

Alyssa had questioned Brooke as to whether such a thing was possible, given that Victoria and Max's previous dynamic was a very unfriendly one. Brooke shrugged, like she said, she wasn't one for rumors.

 

But she wasn't one to pass up the chance to be nosey, and her drone provided just the opportunity.

 

On the usual test run after trying out an upgrade she flew the drone just near the pathway to the carpark, and that was when she saw it.

 

Exiting a white SUV were the two people in question that were starting to cause quite a stir in Blackwell. They must be returning from a shopping trip, as Victoria was carrying bags from some obviously expensive shop Brooke didn't care for.

 

Max was bouncing ahead, walking backwards as she conversed with her friend, her arms waving dramatically. Victoria appeared amused by the story.

 

Brooke can't say her and Max are close, they talk sometimes, despite Brooke disapproving of Max leading Warren on. She just wished Warren would notice _her_. But watching the two told Brooke that maybe she had her answer as to why Max wasn't reciprocating Warren's advances. She sighed, why were Max and Warren so damn blind?

 

Under different circumstances they'd be perfect for eachother, just a shame Max prefers a different gender. A shame for Warren that is, Brooke should really try and talk to Warren soon, she wonders if he's seen this too.

 

The duo moved passed the school pool on their way to the dorms. Brooke kept to the wall, and moved her drone off to the side and out of sight. She'd worked on a silencer for the propellers, and good thing too, cause there was no mistaking if she was caught that she was in fact spying.

 

What were they to each other?

 

She couldn't jump to conclusions really, she'd suspected that Max might be gay, considering her obliviousness to Warren and the fact she did appear quite destroyed by Chloe's passing. She knew they'd been friends, but Max's reaction was deeper than that. But with all that in question, Victoria didn't appear, well… gay.

 

She'd caused a ruckus with Juliet over trying to steal her boyfriend, so she must like boys, right?

 

She was getting ahead of herself, all this could just be her reading into something so simple. Kate had mentioned the two putting aside their differences, it could be just that, friendship.

 

But Brooke was so deep in thought that she didn't realise when Victoria did in fact spot the drone, stopping suddenly to call out to Brooke. She came to with a jolt to see Victoria watching her with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly read “ _what the hell are you doing?”_

 

Brooke raised her hands placatingly, a sheepish look on her face, mouthing sorry. Victoria rolled her eyes and moved on, catching up to Max who had just realised her friend wasn't following. Max appeared confused for a moment until Victoria waved her hand dismissively, and the two carried on their way.

 

Brooke landed her drone by her feet and stopped. Did Victoria Chase, despite having caught her spying, let her live? Brooke laughed to herself while picking up her drone. Max, whatever it is you're doing, keep it up.

 

*

 

Of course, soon enough, Warren would notice.

 

He was still close to Max, they still hung out and watched sci-fi films, and Warren _still_ didn't get why Max didn't notice.

 

He liked her, a lot, but Max just seemed oblivious to what he was trying to tell her.

 

He had been spending increased time with Brooke too, and had scoffed when she'd mentioned Victoria and Max getting very close.

 

But yet here he was, standing in disbelief at the view in front of him. Victoria Chase, leaning over the desk he shared with Max, talking with said girl. He glanced around the classroom and everyone appeared as surprised as him, though trying harder to not show it. Victoria didn't even have this class. Even Ms. Grant appeared to be watching them closely.

 

He glanced back at the two and watched as Max pointed something out in her science book to Victoria, who moved around closer to Max's side to read it. Bitterness must be what this feeling was, bitterness that Max was asking Victoria for help. _He_ was the science genius, the geek that Max turned to for help in her homework. Who was Victoria to come prancing into a class she didn't even take anymore and take Warren's place. She might as well just take his seat and his name.

 

He huffed his annoyance just as Ms. Grant spoke.

 

“It's beautiful isn't it?” She whispered gently, “when two souls finally connect.”

 

Beautiful? Sure, if that's what you call Victoria trying to steal his friend away with her good looks and confident charms.

 

But Victoria just scratched her head after a while and glanced up at Max, who just smiled and laughed, causing Victoria to playfully swat her shoulder, before tucking her hair behind her ear demurely. Max only grinned playfully at her, and Victoria grinned back, glancing at her feet.

 

Warren faltered at that. It was unlike Victoria to be so unsure of herself in a situation. She was calculated, confident, you knew when she was in a room.

 

But in this room, she blended, almost, if you didn't count the fact that people were more curious as to why these particular two were conversing.

 

Ms. Grant called the classroom to attention and Warren finally moved towards his seat, catching Max's attention, who greeted him warmly. Suddenly his previous insecurities felt stupid, even if Max and Victoria became friends, Max would still be his friend too, he wasn't losing anyone.

 

Ms. Grant called for Victoria to leave the classroom, and she did so with a goodbye to Max and an apology to the teacher. Max informed Warren of her difficulties in her homework, and he processed to quickly help her.

 

Warren was being silly really, but something still stood out in his mind. Brooke had made it sound like they were getting close, like _close_ close. Warren watched Max's furrowed brows and look of concentration as Ms. Grant started the class.

 

What if Max was?

 

Well, Warren felt silly for chasing her if that's the case, then he wondered if Brooke liked sci-fi movies.

 

*

 

Taylor remained as close to Victoria as ever, if not closer, so of course she noticed Max and her friend's brewing friendship long before Victoria opened up about how much she enjoyed Max's company.

 

When Nathan had been arrested, Victoria had shrunk away, completely. It had taken a month for Victoria to let her back in.

 

Taylor knew that Victoria blamed herself for what Nathan did. Knew she felt responsible for not doing enough to help her best friend. Victoria and Nathan had been like brother and sister, one was rarely without the other.

 

The two had ruled the Vortex Club, and from an outsiders view the two had ruled with an iron fist, and yes, that may have been true, but no one had known Victoria like Nathan and Taylor had.

 

They had been king and queen of Blackwell, but even then it was Taylor who was among the only two that Victoria had let close, who Victoria had confided in. And that fact hadn't changed after everything.

 

Even as all Victoria's so called friends had shunned her and blamed her for Nathan, even as Victoria had shut herself away from everyone, keeping to the shadows in between classes, she always came to her, and Taylor did everything she could to support her friend.

 

Taylor knew the real Victoria. The Victoria with the weight of her parents expectations to live up to their legacy. The Victoria who was actually scared that she would never be good enough. The Victoria that had cried on Taylor's shoulder when the weight had gotten too much. The Victoria that only wanted to feel like she mattered, like she wasn't alone.

 

Everyone only saw the side that Victoria wanted them to see, the strong and confident side she was required to show to live up to her family name. They saw the Victoria that scowled and bullied and tormented. But that wasn't the real Victoria, and it actually killed Taylor that no one else could see that.

 

No one else till Max that is.

 

Taylor was in Victoria's room one evening when she first witnessed the two together properly. Three months after the incident. They were preparing for a night at the cinema in Portland.

 

A knock sounded at Victoria's door and Taylor had answered, shocked to find Max.

 

“Hey, Max, you need something?” Taylor inquired cheerily.

 

Max seemed taken aback for a moment, stammering, a stupid look on her face. Taylor grinned.

 

“Seriously, you okay there, Mad Max?”

 

Suddenly Victoria appeared behind her, peering over Taylor's shoulder. Max was doing an incredible impersonation of a goldfish, and Victoria was playing with her hands nervously, a small smile on her face.

 

Suddenly feeling as if she was intruding on an important moment, Taylor stepped back into the room to finish getting ready for tonight. Leaving the two to themselves.

 

She knew Victoria had been speaking to her, and that they were even getting quite close as friends, but this was the first time she'd actually seen the two together, and what she saw interested her.

 

Seeing the two together only confirmed her suspicions, and the rumors she'd been hearing.

 

There was more to the two of them than meets the eye.

 

She listened to the gentle conversation between the two before Max departed with a softly whispered good night.

 

When Victoria stepped back into the room she was greeted by a smug Taylor sat in the desk chair.

 

“What?”

 

Taylor shook her head and laughed. Victoria just looked confused.

 

*

 

Courtney saw, but didn't care.

 

At least, she tried to convince herself she didn't.

 

Life was boring since the Vortex Club disbanded and she'd tried to take Victoria's place as Queen Bee, but no one was interested anymore, and Courtney was left in charge of a crumbling kingdom.

 

She still spoke with Taylor, not that the two were very close anymore. She still smoked weed with Hayden, one of the few highlights to her days. She still spent nights out on the weekend with Zachary and Logan, joined occasionally by Hayden. She was still brilliant in her classes.

 

Something was missing though, and she was bored.

 

Then Victoria, a murderer's best friend, a shunned ex queen of the school, got to try again.

 

She'd noticed her growing friendship with everyone's favourite hipster. She'd noticed Victoria's growing confidence in herself again.

 

No longer was she keeping her head down on her way to class, no longer was she shutting herself in her room. She was out in the grounds sat with Max, she was running in the mornings, she was raising her hand in classes, and she was actually smart even without Courtney ghost writing her essays.

 

Basically, it wasn't fair.

 

She had even seen Max out shopping with Victoria and Taylor one Saturday in Portland. Since when were they even a trio.

 

Deep in thought she took another drag from the joint in her hand. A finger poked her between the eyes.

 

“Duude, Court," Hayden drawled "You're thinking too hard again.”

 

She swatted his hand away, a scowl on her face.

 

“You noticed Victoria and the hipster trash together?” She asked him suddenly. He raised his eyebrow at that

 

“What's your beef?” He countered “Max is chill, so is Victoria now.”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Why do they get to be happy?” She spat.

 

“Why _don't_ they? Don't we all?”

 

She frowned at that, taking another long drag.

 

“Life goes on, Court, and maybe Victoria needed Max to see that.” He finally answered, staring at the ceiling, taking a hit of the joint she'd passed back.

 

Maybe, she supposed, maybe that was true.

 

But she was still bored.

 

*

 

Max turned onto her side, tucking her face into her partner's neck, sighing softly.

 

A groan.

 

“Tickles, Max.” A voice yawned.

 

Max giggled.

 

“Sorry, Tori.”

 

Silence fell and Max settled into the warm body curled around her.

 

Five months ago if someone had told her she'd be curled up in bed napping with her girlfriend, Victoria Chase, she'd probably have laughed in their faces.

 

Yet here she was.

 

It hadn't been easy either.

 

Chloe's death had hit her hard, very hard. She'd fallen into a pit of despair to the point her parents has forced her home for two weeks to take some time to herself. But the time had only showed her one thing. She needed to return to Blackwell, to normality, cause sitting around wouldn't help.

 

It had taken tantrums and arguments and a lot of convincing for her parents to let her return, but she had done, not quite herself but ready to get there.

 

Upon her return she could see that what Kate had told her was true. The Vortex Club had indeed disbanded, and it's former queen had hidden herself away.

 

It had taken Max two weeks to work up the courage to approach Victoria, but she was glad she did. The two spent the evening in Victoria's dorm, sorting through their feelings and differences to find common ground, and they realised they both wanted the same thing. To move on, to forgive themselves for failing their friends.

 

But she came to realise in the weeks that followed, as her friendships with everyone around her grew, she wasn't at fault, despite the week that never happened, despite agreeing to go back and undo everything for Chloe, _she wasn't at fault_.

 

And she showed Victoria the same thing, until the girl could hold her head up again, could keep eye contact with everyone around her, until Victoria was Victoria again - minus the bitchiness.

 

Victoria may have been shunned by her best friends, but none of them seemed to have cared that she was suffering too. She was to be their next victim, it was Victoria's name on an empty red folder. An empty red folder Nathan and Mr. Jefferson had been planning to fill with their sick photos.

 

And people stared at first, but Max let them. It wasn't any of their business what happened between her and Victoria.

 

But now Kate considered Victoria a friend, even Dana tolerated the blonde.

 

Brooke was warmer to Max, but she reckons that's because she finally got Warren.

 

Taylor really needed to learn boundaries, but her hugs were nice.

 

They all stared but they didn't know the truth, but that didn't matter.

 

Max was happy again, like _truly_ happy, and nothing could destroy that, not even Courtney's passing comments on the two.

 

“I can hear you thinking.” Victoria whispered.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Silence fell for a moment.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Max thought for a second.

 

“People like to watch us," She finally voiced "I wonder what they think."

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“No, let them, I'm not gonna lie if they ask anyway.”

 

Victoria laughed and wrapped Max tighter in her arms. Her hand gently brushed up and down Max's spine as Victoria hummed into her ear. Max recognized the song and smiled.

 

In the beginning it had all been delicate, but she can now say Victoria is worth it, she always had been. Outside perspective will never show the truth, and she's seen Victoria's truth.

 

That's all she needs.

 

 _Darker still we run until_  
_We realize we can run no more_  
_Burning bright, no wrong no right_ _  
_ Just wonder what we’re running for

 

 _As I stay_  
_Still and unashamed_  
_Try to understand_ _  
_ See me as I am

 

 _Doubt and blame_  
_'Cause for fear and shame_  
_Devours when it's all you see_  
_Unconsumed with ill, approve_ _  
_ No matter it's only me

 

 _As I stay_  
_Still and unashamed_  
_Try to understand_ _  
_ See me as I am

 

 _So I stay_  
_Proud and unafraid_  
_Try to understand_ _  
_ See me as I am

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading! (If you reached the end, hahah)
> 
> I hope this was how I intended it when I was working it over.
> 
> Also for anyone interested I have a playlist on Spotify called Lisztomania, it started based on music and artists that reminded me off Life is Strange, and it's constantly growing, it's open to everyone
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1157847568/playlist/7g2ZrFlKuxj4XjKCyoQJqO?si=ays1aVEtTuOyHm6RdX3q7A
> 
> www.tumblr.com/spreadlove-showcompassion


End file.
